


The Weight of Hiding

by Jean_C_Pepper



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:45:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_C_Pepper/pseuds/Jean_C_Pepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little something I wrote for 15_minute_fics over at Dreamwidth Studios. It is unbeta'd and the rules stated that I had to write on the prompt for 15 minutes after viewing the prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weight of Hiding

Bruce often felt detached from the world. He spent so much time 'pretending' to be Bruce Wayne, Billionaire or being Batman. He knew that the Batman was his real self but how do you explain that to anyone else? That the only time that you can be yourself is when you're behind a mask? Rachel had guessed the truth and backed away in fear.

Bruce thought that no one would ever understand until he met the Joker. The Joker knew right away how it felt to hide behind a mask. His true self was harder for Bruce to find, but he did it. Just as he was able to relax during the time he was with the Joker. He didn't have to pretend. He didn't have to be nice. He didn't even have to be polite, although he tried to be. The manners that Thomas and Martha Wayne taught him never faded from his conscience, no matter what mask he chose to wear.

The Joker's true self was much harder to find because it was hidden in plain sight. The Joker had meant every word he told Batman that first night in the interrogation room. He really felt that Bruce completed him. It took a long time for Bruce to realize that the Joker had really meant those words. You complete me. You...Complete...Me! It was around the time that Bruce realized the Joker had been telling him how he felt all along. It was then that he realized that he loved the Joker. Still, he felt the sense of detachment.

It was when Alfred found out that Bruce finally acknowledged how important the Joker was to him. He could not fathom a life without the Joker's irritating practical jokes and insane laughter. He couldn't live without the clown staring at him in that way. Alfred was going to have to accept it if he wanted to stay in Bruce's life.

It took a long time. There were times when Alfred despaired that he could not stay with Bruce or Bruce despaired of Alfred ever looking at him with approval again. But slowly Alfred began to see the truth: Bruce and the Joker were a symbiotic circle. Neither could survive without the other. Alfred could not begin to comprehend their single minded devotion to another. It took all he had not to tear them apart when he saw them embracing or if he heard the noises they made during the night. But he knew that ultimately, Bruce would choose the Joker over him and there was no two ways about it.

After Alfred found out, Bruce found his sense of detachment fading. Their relationship burned hotter than ever. They don't even pretend it's about good and evil any more. It was just about the two of them. Detached unto themselves from the rest of the world.


End file.
